


Of Sharks and Field Mice

by CynicalLion



Series: The Field Mouse Series [1]
Category: Original Work, The Rose Chronicles Dark AU
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crotch Stomping, Danger Kink, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Oral on a Gun, S&M, Shame kink, Unsafe Sex, Unsafe Situation in General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: Farm boy Daniel ends up paying for his father's debt to a loan shark.
Relationships: Daniel/Venice, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Field Mouse Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Of Sharks and Field Mice

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, TECHNICALLY this is kinda rape, but Daniel ends up enjoying himself like ALOT so... Very, very dub-con, maybe? Idk, everyone but Bill ends up having a grand time.

Daniel awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of the front screen door of his home slamming against the house. The countryside where he lived was normally so quiet at night that even though he was on the second floor of the house, the noise was loud enough to startle him awake. Knowing that his father, who he lived and worked with, had probably been awoken by the sound as well, Daniel got out of bed and poked his head out into the hall, expecting to see his father doing the same from his own room.

When Daniel poked his head out of his room, the hall was empty and, much to his surprise, the door to his father's room was wide open. Surely his father, who was well into his fifties, hadn't gotten out of bed and gone downstairs to investigate that quickly? Deciding that he needed to investigate further, Daniel left his room and, quietly as he could, ventured downstairs.

As he padded down to the landing, Daniel couldn't see anyone about or anything amiss. Then Daniel's eyes found the front door and he saw that it was slightly ajar, having apparently bounced off the house and nearly closed again. Not believing for a second that his father had managed to not only make it downstairs in the amount of time it had taken him to get out of bed let alone make his way outside, Daniel walked over to the door, a perplexed frown playing his face.

That's when Daniel saw that the barn a ways back on the property was lit up. Daniel knew for a fact that it had been dark when he'd gone to bed, his father would never leave the barn lit up since it was mostly lit by lanterns and that would be dangerous if left unattended overnight. That meant someone was in the barn. It had to be his father since he was nowhere in sight but how he'd managed to get all the way out to the barn and light it up in such a short amount of time, Daniel couldn't puzzle out.

Pulling on the pair of shoes he kept beside the door and noting with mounting suspicion and a bit of dread that his father's shoes were still there, Daniel left the house and began the trek to the barn. A knot of anxiety began to form itself in his stomach and before Daniel could decipher a logical reason why, he was running to the barn. As he neared, he heard voices. One was definitely his father's, but the others he didn't recognize.

Suspicions validated, Daniel slowed down and crept to the cracked open barn doors. He slowly peered around the door to look inside and found a decidedly worrying sight. His father was on his knees in front of a man in a suit who had a gun and who was talking rather animatedly with very little regard for where his gun was pointing as he waved his hands about. There were two larger men in suits behind his father and before Daniel could really notice anything else about the situation, the door opened more and two more large men grabbed him and dragged him inside.

"Daniel!" His father, Bill, hissed, the leader having stopped talking when his men had dragged him inside. "What are you doin' out here, boy?" Despite his position, Bill's voice came out as strong as ever, his deep voice and country accent a contrast to the suited men with their city accents.

"You weren't in the house and I heard the door slam and I was worried." Daniel hurried out, trying to shrug off the men who held him but stopping when their grips only tightened. "What's goin' on? Who are all these guys?"

"Oh! How rude of me!" The leader exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. "My name is Venice and these are my goons." He introduced, pointing his gun at himself and then waving it around the barn carelessly. "Hasn't your pa ever mentioned me? His dear, old friend Vinny?" Venice asked, sounding a touch hurt as a playful pout played his face.

"N-no, sir." Daniel answered softly, unnerved by the way Venice behaved and especially by the way he waved his gun about.

" _Sir_." Venice mocked, grinning wide in delight and looking around at his goons who snickered. "I see your daddy at least taught you manners."

"Leave 'im alone, Venice." Bill bit out, getting up to one knee before Venice's goons pushed him back down. "This is between me and you. Leave Daniel out of it."

Clicking his tongue, Venice spun on his heel to face Bill. "See, I'd like to, but you **still** don't have that money you promised me even with all the extensions I've been so generous in givin' you." Venice crouched in front of Bill and used his gun to lift the man's chin and force him to look at him. "Normally in these sorts of situations, I'd resort to drastic measures to make you understand that you need to pay me asap, but seeing as you don't have a wife, I can't very well do what I usually do."

As Bill's eyes widened in horror, Venice grinned and stepped back, releasing Bill's chin. "However," he started coyly, backing up a few steps and aiming his gun at a now-kneeling Daniel who flinched at having the weapon so close to his face. "you do have a son." Venice's grin was that of pure sadistic glee as Bill tried to charge at him but was forced down by his goons and held there. "And," Venice laughed darkly, stepping behind Daniel and, as he crouched down to be closer to the frightened man's face, gripped his throat in one hand and pressed the gun to his temple with the other. "he's actually pretty cute for a hick."

"Don't you fuckin' touch him, Venice, or I swear to--" Bill's threat was cut off as Venice tilted his head and cocked his gun, trying hard to keep up his now serious expression as Daniel began to tremble against him.

"You'll what?" Venice purred, letting his grin split his face once more as Bill deflated before him.

"Please. I swear I'll have your money. I just need more time." Bill begged, voice quieter now and nowhere near as strong and sure as it had been mere moments ago. "It's been a--"

"Slow year, yeah." Venice interrupted, releasing Daniel and straightening up. "You keep saying that. Clearly this shitty little dirt farm of yours is dead. You should've just sold it in the first place instead of coming to me."

"Wh-what?" Daniel squeaked, afraid to draw attention to himself again but unable to help the question.

Before Bill could answer, lie, or tell Daniel to be quiet, Venice answered. "Your daddy stopped being able to afford the upkeep of this shithole awhile ago and, instead of selling it to someone who'll do something useful with it, he came to me to get the money he needed." He explained, looking at Daniel without his manic grin, which only served to make him more intimidating. "Now your pa owes me **and** the government and is in quite the pickle."

"He'll pay you back!" Daniel assured, staring pleadingly at Venice. "My pa's no liar, he always squares his debts!"

"That's fuckin' adorable." Venice drawled, making everyone in the room uncomfortable as he pressed the gun to his own head and rested his head against the barrel. "Honestly, I love you country folks. You're all so naive and wholesome. It makes my dick so hard."

Eyes widening in shock, Daniel looked to his father uncertainly and noticed with a mounting sense of dread that he wouldn't meet his eyes. Then Venice was knelt beside him, having taken the place of one of the men who'd been holding him, and was holding his throat again. Daniel was rigged with fear as Venice forced him to look into his eyes and grinned sadistically at his fear, making him cringe when he slowly dragged the gun from his temple to his jawline.

"So here's what I'm gonna do." Venice breathed, resting the gun on Daniel's jawline. "I'm gonna make it so your pa can never look at you again without seeing his failures. That comes with the side-effect of you also never looking at him the same way, but that's not really important. Now," Venice released Daniel's throat only to wrap his arm around his neck from behind and press his gun to his lips. "open wide, farm boy."

"No!" Bill yelled, struggling against his guards and getting shoved to the ground for his efforts. His guards held him down on his stomach, one of them applying the bulk of the pressure so the other could hold his head in place so he would be forced to watch the scene before him.

Opening his mouth to yell to his father, Daniel suddenly found his mouth quite full as Venice pushed his gun forward, the barrel of the handgun filling up his mouth quite nicely. He choked in surprise and though he tried to squirm away, Venice had him pinned firmly. Trying to calm down despite the loaded gun in his mouth, Daniel quit squirming and focused his energy on instead keeping the tears threatening to leave his eyes at bay.

"Mmm, there's nothing hotter than watching someone choke on my gun." Venice purred, pulling the gun out a bit only to shove it further into Daniel's mouth, causing him to choke again. "Ever suck a dick, farm boy?" Venice whispered in his ear, cocking the gun again when Daniel didn't answer right away.

Cheeks hot with embarrassment and tears finally springing forth, Daniel nodded hesitantly, trying not to move too much lest he accidentally set of the weapon in his mouth somehow but also trying to make sure the action was enough to satisfy his tormentor.

"Really?" Venice asked in surprise, un-cocking the gun, and looking at Daniel's face as he nodded slowly again. "Well, then this should be easy for you." Venice grinned maliciously, shoving the gun as far as it would go into Daniel's mouth and watching in satisfaction as he choked and involuntarily squirmed. "I want you to put on a good show for me and your pa over there. You treat this gun here just like you would a nice, juicy dick, and I won't have to paint the barn walls with your brain."

When Bill tried to object again, he was promptly gagged by the guard who was now free. Feeling utterly helpless and seeing no other way out, Daniel shuddered as he forced down a sob and began to suck on the barrel of the gun. Even though he refused to look over, he could practically feel Venice grinning in sadistic glee, but he tried to keep his mind on-task, doing his best to pretend the gun was indeed a penis instead of a deadly weapon.

The metallic taste, the shape, and the feel made it near impossible, but Daniel was still determined to not get shot. He hallowed his cheeks, hoping that the suction he was providing wasn't enough to somehow set the gun off, and did his best to lick around the barrel of the gun. His task became a bit easier as Venice began to slowly thrust the gun in and out of his mouth, allowing the back of his throat some reprieve.

"Good boy, just like that." Venice encouraged, slowly moving the gun in and out of Daniel's mouth so he and Bill could watch the younger man try his hardest to suck the gun off. Venice slowly removed his arm from around Daniel's neck and was pleased when he didn't do anything stupid, simply keeping to his task. "Good." He breathed, hard cock poking into Daniel's back due to their close proximity. "Give us a little moan, Danny, really make us believe your performance."

Cheeks somehow going redder, Daniel closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, the sound coming out easier than he'd anticipated and more earnestly than he'd intended. With a shock of horror and confusion, Daniel realized that he was beginning to pitch a tent in his pajama pants. He wasn't sure how to hide it either. If he tried to adjust, he would probably just draw attention to his growing problem, but if he did nothing, someone was bound to notice.

"Ooh, that was a good one." Venice complimented, enjoying himself immensely. "Keep that up and you'll be free to go back to bed in no time."

The prospect of safety outweighing his shame, Daniel took a deep breath and really let loose. Letting out a deeper, more intense moan, Daniel renewed his efforts to "pleasure" the gun. He hadn't sucked many dicks in his life, but he'd had enough practice to make a sincere effort. Before Daniel knew it, the gun was being removed from his mouth and Venice was no longer crouched behind him.

"Now **that** was a quality performance!" Venice announced, clapping despite the slobber soaked gun in his hand. "If I hadn't known any better, I would've rea--oh." Venice had walked around to stand in front of Daniel and had finally gotten a good look at him. He had drool shining on his chin, his cheeks were redder than the barn they were in, and, most damning of all, he was sporting a fully erect boner. "Weh-heh-hell!" Venice laughed, grinning like an absolute madman. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that!"

The shame of the situation was only making Daniel's problem worse and since he didn't particularly want to meet anyone's eyes, he simply looked at the floor. He'd never been so embarrassed before in his life but he'd also never been so horny. The conflicting feelings were beyond confusing and Daniel wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with him.

When Venice looked to Bill to get his reaction, he was quite pleased by what he saw; the man's features simply screamed shocked and perhaps also a bit disappointed. "Son's a bit of a freak there, Bill." Venice announced cheerfully, earning a glare from the gagged man. "Oh, don't be like that. I meant it as a compliment." He assured, turning his attention back to Daniel. He paused as he considered something and then used his hand to make Daniel look at him.

"I'll tell you what, Danny. Since you gave me such an impressive performance and even got into the spirit of things yourself, I'm gonna give you an offer." Venice started, smirking devilishly at the flustered man before him. "I'll cut your dear old dad's debt down by, say, a few hundred, if you give me another, equally impressive performance."

Despite the turmoil he was experiencing, Daniel saw his opportunity to really help his father and couldn't help but be intrigued. "What do I have to do?" He asked uncertainly, voice a bit raspy from having the gun pressed against the back of his throat so firmly for so long.

"Well first you're gonna repeat what you did to my gun on something that can actually appreciate your talents." Venice started, releasing Daniel to grope himself lightly in order to emphasize his point. "And then, if it feels as good as it looked, I'll even help you with your little problem." He said, chuckling lightly when Daniel flushed all over again and waiting eagerly to see if he'd take the deal.

While pondering Venice's offer, Daniel refused to look over at his father, afraid of what he would see if he did. Making a decision and taking a breath to steel his nerves, Daniel looked up at Venice of his own accord. "Make it a thousand." He said firmly, positive that he wasn't in any position to be negotiating and not even sure how much his father owed but giving it a try anyway.

Smirking at the sheer amount of nerve Daniel had, Venice pondered his counter offer. "Pretty ballsy trying to negotiate with the guy holding the gun." He complimented, passing his gun off to one of his goons after another short moment of pondering. "Deal."

A fresh wave of muffled noises came from Bill and Daniel finally looked over. Bill was fervently shaking his head and glaring at Daniel sternly. **He** actually knew how much his debt was; a thousand dollars would barely make a dent in it and he didn't like the idea of Venice touching his son any more than he already had. It was a lose-lose situation but there was no way for him to tell Daniel that.

Giving his father an apologetic look, Daniel turned his attention back to Venice and slid forward as the goon who'd been holding him tight thus far finally released his shoulder. Daniel tentatively freed Venice's still-hard cock from his slacks and gulped as he gripped it in his hand. Daniel tried to soothe himself with the thought that at least Venice didn't have the gun anymore and it worked somewhat, relaxing him enough to focus on what he was doing. He couldn't be quite as careless now as he could with the gun, after all; with living, feeling flesh in his mouth, he'd need to watch his teeth.

Taking the tip of Venice's cock into his mouth, Daniel lavished it with attention with his tongue for a moment before taking the about-average appendage halfway into his mouth. He wasn't very eager to get Venice's cock to the back of his throat since it was sore, but he didn't think Venice would be willing to wait very long either. When Venice pressed a hand to the back of his head to encourage him forward, Daniel knew he'd been right.

Taking Venice's cock into the back of his throat only briefly, Daniel quickly started bobbing his head. The motion gave his throat a small reprieve between the tip of Venice's cock making him almost gag and Venice seemed pleased by the quick move to action. Forgetting his situation as he partook in a past-time he hadn't been able to indulge in since graduating high school, Daniel began to make soft sounds, the light hums vibrating the cock in his mouth and making Venice groan.

"If I'da known farm boys could put out so well, I'd've started going for sons over wives years ago." He groaned, watching Daniel take his cock and occasionally glancing over to see the despondent look on Bill's face as his precious son was taken advantage of. The situation was too much and Venice was blowing his load before too long, watching in satisfaction as Daniel didn't even attempt to spit, simply swallowing what he could while the rest dripped from his mouth.

Putting himself away, Venice pressed his boot firmly to Daniel's chest and pushed him down, the younger man easily losing his balance and ending up on his back on the barn floor. "Now I'm gonna show you something you're gonna like." Venice said, grinning sadistically despite his assurance. "You aren't gonna like that you like it though." With those ominous words spoken, Venice placed his boot firmly on Daniel's still very-erect cock and applied a gentle amount of pressure.

Realizing quickly where Venice was going with this, Daniel tried to get up but found himself immediately pinned by Venice's goons, the two large men easily holding him down and keeping his legs spread for their boss. Unable to fight, Daniel simply looked up at Venice fearfully and then down to the boot steadily adding more pressure to his crotch.

Even though he was having quite a bit of fun tormenting Daniel, he really had been a good sport all night and it felt especially cruel to keep him waiting much longer. Raising his foot, Venice stepped down with considerably more force. It wasn't quite a stomp, but it was enough to make Daniel let out a strangled sound between a moan and a cry and arch his back in an involuntary attempt to escape.

"Feels oddly good, doesn't it, Danny?" Venice purred, grin snapping down instantly into a frown when Daniel didn't answer him. He stomped down harder than before and ground his foot down, causing even more intense conflicting feelings in Daniel. "Doesn't it, farm boy!?" Venice snapped, removing his foot from Daniel's crotch and kicking him rather hard between the legs when he simply nodded.

"Yes!" Daniel cried, pained shout tinged with a heady undertone. He didn't understand why he was still so hard when everything Venice was doing hurt so bad and even though every part of his mind told him that he should be eagerly anticipating the end of his torment, Daniel's body longed for more.

"Aw, what happened to your manners, Danny?" Venice questioned coyly, smirk tugging on his lips as he calmed down and his foot returning to Daniel's crotch to press firmly against his throbbing cock and abused balls.

"Yes, sir." Daniel answered immediately, letting out a cry of pleasured pain as Venice rewarded him by putting yet more pressure on his crotch. Back arching even further than it had yet, Daniel suddenly came, a strangled moan escaping him as Venice lightly ground his boot into his crotch as he shook in the throws of the oddest, most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

Chuckling as he watched Daniel flop back down, Venice removed his boot from the spent man's crotch. "Well, I do believe that's enough emotional torment for one night." He announced, his goons releasing Daniel who simply curled in on himself in his new-found freedom. "Your son has earned you another month, Billy-boy, but if you don't have my money by then, not even his innocent slut routine'll save you." Venice informed Bill, motioning to his goons to release the broken man.

Though he removed the gag from his mouth, Bill made no attempt to reply to Venice or to go after him when he left with his thugs. He listened to the cars leaving and waited a bit longer before crawling over to his son and lightly putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder. The way Daniel flinched made Bill's heart break. "You alright, son?" He asked hoarsely, figuring the answer was no but feeling compelled to ask anyway.

Relaxing when he realized it was just his father touching him, Daniel nodded softly. "I--I think so." He muttered, unable to look at his father.

"Alright." Bill whispered, not quite believing Daniel but not wanting to press him after what he'd been through. He stood up slowly and went about extinguishing the few lanterns that lit up the barn before going back over to Daniel. "Let's get back to the house, son."

Nodding again, Daniel allowed his father to help him up and they walked to the house together, not saying a word the whole walk there. Daniel kicked off his shoes at the door and Bill didn't make him straighten them up like he normally would've, simply heading up the stairs with Daniel trailing after him. Still without a word and without a backwards glance for Daniel's part, the two men split up and returned to their own rooms.

Leaning heavily against his door, Daniel's mind raced. Why hadn't his father told him about their financial troubles? He could've helped sooner, before all this happened. Sliding down his door and cupping his face in his hands, Daniel couldn't find the willpower to be truly angry that the night had happened. He knew he should be, but some part of himself that he was determined to ignore had enjoyed the events of the evening.

Scrubbing his face in frustration, Daniel got up and, ignoring the fact that he was rather dirty, flopped down on his bed. He curled up and fell asleep quickly, despite the war raging in his brain, his exhausted body and frazzled mind deciding enough was enough.


End file.
